


(He didn't) Kiss me

by blueblood (sangreazul)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Dating Advice, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hate to Love, Lies, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Rejection, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, like none of my work has beta lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangreazul/pseuds/blueblood
Summary: By the Autumn of 2039, Connor has come to the conclusion that he has had feelings for Hank for longer than he has been a deviant. In fact, he probably owes at least half of his deviancy to Hank. Nines is very newly deviant and finding it extremely hard to process all the new emotions that seem to be flooding in. He feels warm when he's around the stony and rude Detective Reed, but also wants to punch him at any chance he can get.During a long stake-out with just the two of them, Connor ends up kissing Hank, to which Hank backs away and the two end up never speaking of it again and continue their friendship as usual. ..until Nines rants to Connor about how a human could never love an android and Connor finds himself lying about the true events that went down during the stake-out.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 28





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the summary was super quick because i have to go out in like.. two minutes BUT maybe i'll get my partner to read all of it and make a shorter, nicer looking summary later on lol...   
> ANYWAY. i thought of this concept last night and spent a while developing it so with any luck, this will be one of my first Longer Length stories (that isn't too personal to post lol)

Hank pulled his hair back and tied it messily up with an old hair tie from his pocket. The light was fading now, leaving the barren walls of the old apartment mainly in shadow. Fortunately, the walls had been painted so any plaster falling off was not attached to rotting wallpaper, instead the ancient paint seemed to just peel in the dim sunlight during the day and fall off in small clusters during the night. Connor had found traces of mould in the corners when they first arrived, but Hank had forbade him to put it anywhere near his mouth and, while he knew it couldn’t harm him, it didn’t actually carry any link to the investigation at hand. He had better things to analyse with his tongue. The carpets were relatively clean beneath their feet: dust had piled up, but Hank had made sure Connor scanned it before they walked barefoot across it. He couldn’t complain about it. It was small, and hardly any light could actually breach the thick shutters that covered most of the window, but he could still see Hank and watch him chew on his lip or fiddle with his hands. At that particular moment, he was readjusting his hair for no discernible reason. There were many strands falling out, hooking up over his ear or just out of reach of the hairband. Connor wouldn’t necessarily describe it as practical, but he supposed it was more so than letting it fall down. Besides, it was common for when Hank had to do anything with his hair for him to stick out the tip of his tongue, frowning, as if that was the key to his concentration and success; Connor enjoyed it greatly. Then, he glanced up and caught his eye. Hank’s eyes were always something that fascinated Connor; bright blue in the sun, baby blue by the ocean, the city lights made them deep, dark, but the fading of the light in the stake-out room seemed to make them glimmer white against shallow water. He raised an eyebrow.

“What?” his voice was always gruff, always boarding on angry. Connor didn’t mind, he was very much used to it, and definitely preferred him to be not-quite-angry than loathing him constantly again. He pulled his hands away from his hair now, slumping down against one wall as the final slither of light disappeared for the next fourteen hours.   
Connor smiled at him from across the room. “Nothing,” then a mischievous glance sparkled in his eye. “I was just making a note of how poorly you tie your hair out of the way.”  
Hank scoffed, flipping him off almost immediately. “Fuck off,” he tugged at one of the strands loose at the front. “As if you’ve ever tied up hair before.”  
“True,” he pondered for a moment; there were many things he hadn’t ever tried his hand at before, but he was practically certain that he would be able to ace most of them. He was an android, a very high functioning one at that, the least he could do at a task was perform higher than a human doing the same thing, especially a very sleep deprived one. “However, we all know the circumstances here..” he trailed off, a smirk forming on his face.  
Hank exhaled a very dry laugh. “Alright, wise guy,” he patted the floor next to him once. “Fuckin’ prove it.” 

Connor nearly jumped at the opportunity, though he wasn’t entirely sure why. It was the first time Hank had ever verbally offered to be close to him, sharing something soft and intimate, however he doubted Hank ever viewed it as such. He was seeing a competition, snarky remarks and back and forth banter. The usual. He didn’t mind, he thought as he walked across the tiny room to join him on the floor, besides, he was absolutely planning on proving his point. 

“Alright,” Hank said, yanking the hair tie out from his loose, pale waves. The hairband was small and, if his hair were any longer or thicker, it wouldn’t be able to hold it all back. Connor had taken his position next to him, making small notes on the length and fall of each strand of hair and how efficiently he could pull them all up and tie them in a neat bun. “You go,” he shuffled so his back was now facing Connor. He turned his head slightly to the side, so he could just about make eye contact with him and frowned. “Just don’t do anything stupid.” Connor laughed, and Hank smirked back at him before turning around. 

The whole thing was very simple, Connor found as he ran his fingers through Hank’s messy hair. While his was unkempt with multiple different layers and lengths, it wasn’t so hard to scoop it all up and twist it in a manner that then allowed the hair tie to keep it all in place. In fact, he was rather pleased at the pace and quality he had performed a task he’d never even thought about before in.   
“There you go.” He stated, a slight song to his voice.  
“Okay,” Hank turned back so they were facing each other. “No need to get all smug-” he patted the back of his hair and sighed. “Fine,” he tugged two strands out to frame his face. “You win.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Although,” Connor frowned, but the smile only dimmed slightly. “Maybe this was a ruse to get you to tie my hair up properly-”  
Connor gasped dramatically. “How could you take my win away from me?” he laughed and Hank beamed over at him. His grin was lopsided and when he laughed he could see how his teeth were ever so slightly out of line with each other. He had a sharper canine on one side, and his tongue usually rested further back than most others. These were all fragments, something he noticed that was only marginally different than the majority, but they were the fragments that made up Hank and he wanted to learn and study every single one of them. 

And suddenly time was in slow motion and everything that surrounded them hovered in limbo. He could feel himself move through the scattered dust particles in the air and see the moment his LED reflected on Hank’s face. He saw him pressed his eyes shut, his nose scrunch up, the grin still ever-present on his face. He could hear his laughter, and he could hear his own, and they melded together so perfectly, so precisely, as if they were only whole when overlapped. He watched his hand move over and take Hank’s, intertwining their fingers, clasping it gently. He turned to look at him, eyes open now, smile only partially faded, but he wasn’t laughing anymore. Connor shut his eyes, closed off the world around him just for a moment, a silent, slow, blissful moment and pressed his lips against Hank’s. He tensed, shoulders rigid, then after a few seconds Connor felt them relax and he felt him push against him.

And they kissed.

And Connor didn’t know how long they kissed for, it seemed like hours, and it was soft and tender and he wanted nothing more than to stay in his embrace, hands interlocked, gently kissing him forever.

Hank pulled away. Connor could see his breathing, heavy, uneven. He wasn’t looking at him. He looked.. upset, tired.   
“Hank-”  
“Connor,” he interrupted, pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie. “I can’t,” he inhaled deeply. For once, Connor didn’t actually know what to say; everything had faded from pink to grey in a matter of seconds and he didn’t feel like he’d savoured any of it. “Do.. this. I can’t. It’s not-” he chewed at his lip again, slowly standing up. “You, I just..” he put his hands firmly in his pockets and scowled at the empty space around him. “I can’t do this yet.”  
“Oh,” Connor watched him with wide eyes as he slowly backed away from where they were sitting. Everything was caught in limbo around him still, but now he could feel the particles fall and hear them hit the floor. “That’s okay, I-” he wrapped his arms around the lower part of his stomach. The soft, cotton material of the t-shirt Hank had lent to him felt old and worn at the touch. It still smelt of him. “Of course I understand - I’m sorry.”  
Hank gave an awkward laugh and shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, I, uh,” he saw him rubbing his hands together against the fabric of the hoodie. “I’m gonna.. hit the hay-” Connor nodded and watched him turn away and mumble something about why he even used that phrase and Connor thought he would smile at that but, for once, it seemed to create a weight over his chest.


	2. All a man has is his memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this super quickly (like 2 hours?) this evening and im posting this before my partner has read it and they do all my proofreading so 0_______0""" rip to beta ig

“You seem upset?” It was the early hours of the work day and most of the officers hadn’t arrived yet. In fact, the station was empty apart from Fowler, who was sitting firm in his office, and the few androids that worked at the front desk. It wasn’t unusual for he and Nines to arrive at that time; they both saw worth in starting the day much earlier than required. However, when Connor got to the station he hadn’t found Nines at his desk. He would usually sit and work in silence for a few hours until Gavin got there, but both the seats were empty and the paperwork was left, neatly filed, by the monitors. 

Connor had cautiously walked over, running a hand over the old metal of the desk; he’d noted it was still cold from the night before. Nines hadn’t even sat down. He’d scanned the area and followed the route of Nines tucking the chairs neatly under the desks and straightening the paperwork before entering the breakroom. He’d found him standing by the table Gavin usually spent most of his break at, gazing at the empty coffee cups in the recycling bin a few metres from him. 

Connor’s voice seemed to break him out of a trance his thoughts had left him in. He turned to face him suddenly, eyes quickly scanning him and clearly taking a moment to process the question he’d just been asked. “I’m not upset.” Firm, cold, distant. Connor took a step closer to him. 

“You know you can talk to me about these things-”

“Well what do you want me to say Connor?” he looked agitated. Connor wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen that amount of emotion on his brother’s face before - it hurt him. He looked helpless. “I don’t get any of this and you were there-” he gestured at him with one arm, backing away from him slowly. “Urging me to come to terms with these ridiculous,” Nines hesitated for a moment. It looked as though he was trying to process something or perhaps search for something that was long gone and nowhere to be found. “Feelings.” He finally hissed out, his teeth pressed together, his lips sneering. Connor felt sorry for him more than anything: he was so angry, so bitter and he didn’t even know it. He sighed.  
“Richard-” he began, his tone soft and gentle, before Nines promptly cut him off.   
“No,” Connor could see the pale rays of the morning sun peering through the shutters against the windows. They landed in parallel lines against Nines’ face, creating a sharp contrast on his skin. His eyes looked almost white in the morning light. “You don’t get it,” his voice was gradually raising. This was good, Connor supposed, as he was beginning to see the deviancy come through in multiple of Nines’ recent actions; finally changing the volume of his voice automatically simply because he felt something was a very clear sign of emotion. It suited him to be more human. “You’re living in your own ideology,” he scoffed. He was very good at that tone: scathing and taunting. Connor could almost see him look down from the end of his nose at him. “But they can’t love us-” his words were suddenly sharp and Connor felt himself take a sharp breath in. He’d always had these doubts himself, but had tried to explore it with more of an open mind than his brother. Human and android relationships weren’t exactly new, but they had become somewhat taboo after the revolution and seemed to be one of the many points people enjoyed forgetting about. They were the punchline or some sick form of sex-worker mockery. But Connor and Nines both viewed this backlash in very different ways and while Connor knew that those taunts meant a cry for a change, Nines always seemed to believe they were simple fact. However, this conversation, especially at the level it was rising to, had not been breached before by either of them, and Connor hadn’t prepared himself for the knife that had been thrown directly at his chest. “Humans will never be able to love an android-”

And suddenly, Connor felt the surge of a thousand fires rise in his broken chest. “No!” Everything fell silent for a moment. He could hear the dew in the grass outside drip from each blade. The sun glinted perfectly into his eyes and he had to squint so as to not harm himself any further. Nines was very still. His eyebrows were furrowed, his shoulders tensed. He looked as though he were ready to start physical combat, to hit Connor around the face if he so much as blinked.   
“What?” The bitterness in his voice stung as the words left his lips. A stray strand of dark hair fell loosely across his forehead. “What could you possibly say to change that?”  
Connor pressed his eyes tightly shut. Somehow his mouth was already moving before he had any time to process what he was going to tell Nines. The words just seemed to fall out one by one creating a perfectly horrid lie that landed on hopeful ears. “Hank kissed me. During the stake-out. He pressed his lips against mine and he told me that he..” Nines’ eyes didn’t once leave Connor’s face; they were analytical, piercing, harsh. Intrigued. They trusted him. “Wanted to be with me.” Connor finally opened his own eyes, peering tentatively at his brother standing opposite him. His eyebrows softened, his mouth became less strained and his shoulders fell. Connor could almost say he was smiling at him, small and sincere.

“That’s brilliant.” and, after everything, he knew that he meant it. They smiled at each other as if they were walking on the clouds, so far above and so delicately placed. Then Nines glanced down at the floor and Connor tilted his head to one side. He had a problem; he’d found a hole in Connor’s story and was about to unravel everything in a matter of seconds. He braced himself. “That means..” There was a lightness to his voice he hadn’t heard before. It was gentle and felt like a feather around the edges. It floated in the sun. “Gavin and I..” his words trailed off before he flicked his eyes back up to meet Connor’s. They hit him like fresh snow falling against his face in early winter. Then he nodded quickly. A smile formed.  
“Yes!” and he saw the corners of Nines’ mouth begin to turn up. The light shone from his eyes. “Absolutely!” Again, his words seemed to escape his mind before he could think about them. Nines huffed out a laugh through his nose.   
“I’ll think about it,” he locked eyes with Connor for a few moments longer than a second. “I promise.”


End file.
